District Boarding School
by LetticeA
Summary: This a fanfiction about Katniss Everdeen. Katniss and her friends have to face the challenges of boarding school. Contains bad language. This will turn into an Everlark story soon, but there are a few twists and turns until we get to that part. I suck at summaries but the story explains itself further in. Rated T at the moment but it could change to M soon.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving & Arriving

**District Boarding School**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games. believe me I wish I did but I dont.**

**So here is the first chapter of District Boarding School. Hope you like it !**

**Katniss' POV**

"Wake up now Katniss!" Only one person can scream that load and high pitched.

"Go away Prim" I mumble and roll over, pulling my bedsheets over my head.

"I heard that! You need to get up now. The train will be here in 1 hour" To me that means I have 50 minutes to sleep still. But Prim will kill me if I dont get up now.

"Fine!" I roll out of the bed and pull on a pair of light blue worn out jeans and a blue halter neck with white hearts on it.

"Dont forget to finish packing" Prim calls up the stairs. UH-OH! I grab handfulls of clothes and throw them into my big purple suitcase. Then I head down stairs with the suitcase, picking up my big hand bag on the way. This holds my purse, some books and a map of the school. I trudge down the stairs and pick up my make-up bag from the kitchen table and wedge it into my suitcase, forcing it shut. I eat a quick bowl of cereal then wash up.

"Prim, have you packed" I call up to her as she skips down the stairs.

"Yeah, I finished a few days ago" She says handing me our school forms. This makes me smile because if it wasn't for her then I would of forgotten them.

"Lets go, we need to meet Madge and the others" I tell Prim. I take the suitcases and Prim takes my handbag and her little rucksack. We say goodbye to our mother and she kisses us lightly on the head, then we walk out the door. Madge, Gale, Peeta and Rory are all waiting for us at the train station. The boys are talking about football and by the look on Madge's face she is bored. When she spots us she squeels and runs over. The boys look at us like we are mad, because we are jumping up and down doing a litle happy dance.

"Are you excited?" I ask Madge and she nods her head quickly, making me and Prim laugh.

"There are going to be really cute boys and we are going away! Its like a holiday" She talks so fast I have to get her to repeat it all again. We start up a conversation on make-up and clothes when we're interrupted.

"Trains here, come on girls stop talking about rubbish" Gale calls and Madge looks outraged this makes everyone laugh.I sit inbetween Madge and Prim on the train with the boys sat in the row infront of us. I complement Madge on her outfit, a black pencil skirt with a brown turtleneck top and brown sandals, very nice.

"Next stop District Boarding School" A voice says through the intercom, making us all smile. then we all step of the train and on to the platform.

"WOW!"


	2. Chapter 2 WoW & New Roomies

**District Boarding School**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games. But I wish that I did.**

**Here is the 2nd chapter of District boarding School hope you enjoy it!**

**Katniss' POV**

"WOW" we all say in unison as we get of the train and there in front of us is a large old stone building with ivy growing up the sides. Two smaller more modern buildings are on either side, these must be the dorms. This is District Boarding School our new home until we graduate. We all walk into the reception together and hand our forms in. The receptionist seems really nice and bubbly, and she speaks in a very high pitched voice.

"Katniss Everdeen and Madge Undersee, girls building dorm 31" We smile at each other and thank the receptionist. We walk down the corridor with Prim, me and Madge are doing our special little happy dance again.

"Prim where is your dorm?" I ask Prim softly as we wait for the lift in the girls building.

"Dorm 17, can you drop me off please ?" I nod and we walk her to the room I place her suitcase on her chosen bed then kiss her head telling her I will see he later. Then me and Madge leave her to meet her room mates and we walk to the lift again. We get in the lift with two other girls who look the same age as us. One has dark spiky hair sticking up in all angles she is wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. The other girl has long wavy caramel coloured hair and she is wearing a blue blouse and jeans.

"Hi, I'm Katniss and this is Madge, nice to meet you" I introduce us with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Johanna you can call me Jo and this is Annie" the tall girl with spiky hair replies but the other girl Annie just smiles and waves.

"What dorm are you staying in ?" Madge asks quietly, for her.

"Dorm 31, what about you ?" Annie says this time. I start to laugh at this.

"Dorm 31 aswell, I guess that means we're room mates!" We all start laughing as we get out of the elavator and walk to the door.

Inside there are six beds in a row with a table next to them with a little lamp on top and a wardrobe across the room for each of us. Then in an adjouning room there are two large purple chairs and a big purple sofa, also there is a large television and a pile of movies ranging from chick-flics to horror movies and comedy. The bathroom is huge with two toilet cubicles and two showers with curtains around them, there is also thre sinks and a massive area for us to put our cosmetics.

"I call that bed" I shout running then jumping on the bed closest to the bathroom. The others run around quickly picking their beds aswell. In the end I have the bed next to the bathroom and Jo is next to me then there are two spare beds then Madge and Annie is o the end next to the window. We all start unpacking and chatting when two more girls walk in to the room. Me and Johanna introduce ourselves and take their luggage to the free beds.

"Hi, I'm Clove" Says a pretty girl with long dark brown hair tyed up in a high pony tail.

"And I'm Glimmer" The other girl who is really pretty tells us, she has really long blonde hair and big blue eyes. After about 10 minutes we had all unpacked some stuff, not all of it but some. Clove took the bed next to Jo and Glimmer is next to Madge. It turns out we all get on really well and have the same common interests, and we are all the same age.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" I ask the girls as my stomach rumbles.

"Yes please! I'm starving" Jo complains making a face and we all start to laugh. We walk down the corridor and wait for the lift, when it arrives we all get in and talk about lessons and other stuff on the way to the food hall.

"Hey girls come sit with us" Peeta shouts from a table, we get our food and make our way over to their table.

"Guys this is Johanna, Glimmer, Clove and"

"Annie!" Shouts one of the boys sat at the table as he gets up to hug her.

"Finnick!" Annie squeels as he envelopes her in a hug, its easy to guess that they are together from the way they stare longingly into each others eyes.

"Nice to meet you all, oh yeah this is Marvel, Cato and well you've already met Finnick." Tells us girls. I look at the other boys, Marvel is quite muscular but nothing compared to Gale. And Finnick is very gourgeuss with his brown toussled hair and big muscles but not my type they all seem nice though. Then I spot Cato wink at me but Ijust look at Jo who is starting to say something about tonight.

"Do you want to come watch a movie with us in our dorm later?" Jo asks the boys

"Sure, we will bring Thresh our other roomie aswell" Cato looks at me as he says this and buy the look on Peeta's face he doesn't like it.

**A/N - Hey hope you like it dont forget to review and I will try to post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3 Movies & Jealousy

**District Boarding School**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games! But I wish I did**

**This is the 3rd chapter of District Boarding school hope you like it!**

**Katniss' POV**

_"Do you want to come watch a movie with us in our dorm later?" Jo asks the boys_

_"Sure, we will bring Thresh our other roomie aswell" Cato looks at me as he says this and buy the look on Peeta's face he doesn't like it._

Later on that evening there is a knocking on the door, so I get up and walk from the bathroom to the door in my pj's, a pair of little blue shorts and a pink vest top. I open the door and come face to face with Cato who looks at my shorts and top then raises his eyebrow. I foll my eyes then open the door a bit more so they can all come in, they follow me into the living area just as Jo puts the movie into the DVD player. Annie, Finnick, Jo and Gale all sit on the sofa. Thresh and Clove take one chair and Glimmer and Marvel take the other, then Peeta and Madge sit on cushions, leaving me and Cato on the floor.

"Jo what type of movie is this?" Glimmer asks with a quizzical look and Jo smirks

" We wanted a horror, but Madge swapped the disks over so we have to watch a stupid romance" Jo looks as if she honestly doesn't mind that it's a romance. About 15 minutes into the movie I look up to see Cato staring at me, I mean dont get me wrong he is hot but then again so is Finnick, and it quite wierd that I met him today and he is staring at me as if he likes me. I fell asleep in the movie and vaguely remember Cato carrying me to my bed then I think he kissed me on the forehead, but that could of just been my imagination.

"Goodnight Katniss" He said softly then left the room with the other guys. We spend the next week just all chilling around on campus, because school doesn't start until next week.

"Shall we go to the pool today?" Annie asks us all I think she misses the beaches back in District 4 but she doesn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, I really feel like swimming right now" I tell them and we change into our costumes and go. We arrive and it turns out the boys must of had the same idea because they are all in the pool playing with a beach ball. Annie sighs at the sight of Finnick in a pair of shorts and she dives in taking her top and shorts off leaving her in a blue bikini.

"Sun loungers 10 o'clock" Glimmer points out and we all start to sunbathe except for Annie who is in the pool with the boys playing with the beach ball.

"Hot boys alert!" Jo says looking over her sunglasses and we all do the same as a group of boys walk through the doors in just shorts carrying towell's.

"I would like a piece of that" Clove says quite loudly and the boys in the pool all turn and see us staring towards the door. The boys look kind of annoyed and all hop out and walk towards us.

"What you girls doing?" Peeta asks casually then looks at the boys

"Just doing some boy watching, Marvel move your blockng our view" Glimmer tells them but she sounds distracted, as she is still looking at the boys. Marvel sidesteps out of the way.

"What are you doing?" I ask as they move closer to us with grins on their faces.

"Nothing" Cato answers sounding to innocent, then they all pick us up and walk over to the pool and drop us in. Thank god we were only wearing our bikini's.

"You guys are dead!" Jo screams and she sounds really angry and I think the boys have realised and now they all look scared.

"Well you were looking at those guys instead of being with us" Gale tells her and she looks even more angry.

"Since when do you get to decide who we look at Gale" I tell him trying to stay calm even though I'm really annoyed, I get out of the pool and push Gale in. Unfortunatly for him he put his shirt back on and now it's soaked.

"Go Katniss!" The girls shout and the boys burst out laughing at Gale.

"That was not cool Catnip" Gale growls from the pool and I start laughing.

"Sorry I cant hear you I think there is water in my ears" I tell him then walk over to my sun lounger and towell of.

"Katniss that was so funny" Madge squeels as we all lie back down to dry off.

"Well no one messes with a girl who is tanning" Glimmer states matter of factly and we all burst out laughing again.

**A/N - Just wanted to say please review and tell me what you think of this story and dont forget to suggest any deas you all have I love hearing them :-) T.C x**


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunt Part 1

**District Boarding School**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games! But I wish I did**

**This is the 4th chapter of District Boarding school hope you like it!**

**Also a big thanks to annapie, Paige Mellark, LifesToShortToCare and YouCantSilenceAMockingjay for all your support and great reviews! **

**This is called The Hunt Part 1 Enjoy!**

**Katniss' POV**

It's our last day of freedom today because tomorrow we start school. I'm actually excited about starting school. I cant wait to meet our teachers.

"We should do something special today" Clove sighs and we all look at her when my phone buzzes indicating I got sent a text message.

"Well I think we are" I tell the girls as I read my text message.

"What do you mean?" Madge asks me and I read out the text message to them.

"Hey girlies, thought you would like a treat so meet us at our dorm for some fun - Guys"

"Lets go find this treat then!" Jo marches out of the room and we follow. I knock on the door but no-one answers and its locked.

"OPEN THE DOOR FINNICK!" Annie screams and we all jump and stare at her but she just shrugs.

"Give me a hair clip" Clove says and Glimmer hands her one. She tries to pick the lock but it doesn't work.

"Right let me and Katniss have a go" Jo says and they all stand back. We take a run up and kick the door down. Jo high-fives me and we walk in.

"I found the door key" Madge tells quietly us and holds it up, I look at Jo and we burst out laughing again.

"I think the boys might need a new door" Annie points out and we all start laughing again. We walk in the room and look around but we cant find the boys.

"Look there's a letter for us" Glimmer squeels and picks it up.

"Read it to us then" Clove mumbles as Glimmer reads it to herself, then she nods.

"We're guessing you found the key to our room, but look to your left, and take 3 steps then follow the arrows to your next clue - Guys"

"It looks like we're on a treasure hunt then" I tell the girls and they nod.

"This is so Finnick, I bet he planned this" Annie giggles and we all have to agree.

"1, 2, 3" Jo counts and ends up in the bathroom

"Okay then, where are the arrows"Glimmer moans and we all look around when I see a pair of goggles.

"I see them follow me" I tell the girls as I put the goggles on

"How can you see the arrows?" Madge asks me she sounds slightly annoyed about it.

"Well these goggles help you see paint on top of the floor if they are the same colour" I explain and follow the arrows and we end up at ... Prims room?

"Okay, why are we at my little sisters dorm?" I ask the girls and they all shake their heads

"Prim, open the door please" Madge and Annie ask and she opens it and gives us a letter then shuts the door quickly, I can hear her and Rue giggling behind the door.

"It says, Well done girls you must be smart, but this is where you must part, 3 of you follow the arrows to the woods and wait by the big oak tree, and the others must search for the missing items to meet up with your friends again." Annie reads

"Okay well, how about me, Kat and Jo look for the rest of the clues and you three go to the oak tree then we each have a phone to call each other because Glimmer has her and Katniss has hers" Clove suggests to us and I think it could work

"Alright, see you at the oak tree call if you have any problems" Madge says and I hand her the goggles.

"Good Luck girls" we call and they walk away leaving us in the corridor by ourselves.

"Prim and Rue do you have another clue for us" I whisper through the key hole, a few seconds later Rue opens the door and hands me another letter.

"Read it carefully, and goodluck" She tells us then smiles and walks back into the dorm and shuts the door. I look at the girls and give the letter to Jo to read.

"Think about a trip we took, And there you will find a special book, This book is blue and green and in a place where you called us mean - Guys" Jo reads to us and we sit down to try and work it out.

"We have been to loads of places and called them mean" Clove complains

"THE SWIMMING POOL" I scream we get up and run to the pool and search for a book.

"How- did-you-work-out-it-was-the-pool"They gasp out with their hands on their knee's

"I just remembered that when we were here I called Gale mean and blue and green are the colour of the sea and water" I tell them and we start to look for this book when I spot it floating on a blow up bed in the middle of the !

"Guys, it sin the pool" I say quietly and jump in to retrieve the book in my undewear. I grabthe book and throw it onto the side of the pool before swimming back over to the girls.

"Good job Katniss" Clove smiles and hands me a towell and some clothes that Jo ran to get from the dorm.

"It's nothing but those boys are dead when I get my hands on them." I growl and we look through the book to find another letter at the back of it, the book is called ' The Best Swimming Techniques'.

**A/N - Hope you liked it any suggestions on how to make this better and any ideas on wat I could do for the rest of The Hunt then please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Hunt Part 2

**District Boarding School**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games! But believe me I wish that I did!**

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I have been busy with end of year exams and stuff, but only one week left of school then I can update a lot more often!**

**A big thank you to annapie, Paige Mellark, LifesToShortToCare and YouCantSilenceAMockingjay for all your support and great reviews! **

**So without further a do here is District Boarding School - Chapter 5!**

**This is The Hunt Part 2!**

**Katniss' POV**

_"It's nothing but those boys are dead when I get my hands on them." I growl and we look through the book to find another letter at the back of it, the book is called ' The Best Swimming Techniques'._

"So we decided to give up on the rhyming because it was really hard..." I read and we burst out laughing.

"They are so simple minded, and they need some tutoring in english" Jo snickers

"That is very true Ms Mason, now let Ms Everdeen continue please" Clove imitated Ms Trinkett the poshest teacher in the school, and we all ended up rolling on the floor laughing at Clove. I pick up the now soggy letter and start to read again.

"So you collected Finn's special book, now the other missing items you can probably guess have something to do with each of us guys. The next missing item is something to do with Peeta and is actually quite easy to guess, Good luck - Guys x"

"Wow they put a kiss on the end!" Clove sounds astonished when she says this.

"I think we all know where we are going for Peeta's little mysterious present!" Jo smiles

"To the bakery!" We laugh and head off with the book towards the school's bakery were everyone know's that Peeta spends most of his time.

We enter the bakery and walk around the counter and head into the kitchen looking for something Peeta-ish.

"Soooo, what are we exactly looking for?" Jo asks after a little while of us searching hopelessly.

"Ummm, I dont know exactly, Katniss any idea's" Clove looks at me and half smiles

"Well, it could be a loaf of bread or a tray of cookies... basically anything made of flour. Flour? OMG we need to find the bag of flour" I start of saying normally but by the end of my sentence I was squeeling. And the girls just grin and start nodding their heads like maniacs.

"OMG Katniss you are a genious!" Jo screams from somewhere inside of the storage cupboard.

"She has definately got a point little Ms Everdeen" Clove giggles from inside of the fridge

"I FOUND IT!" Jo shouts from inside of the cupboard and then as she is about to run out of the door she hits her head on the shelf with a load THUMP.

"CRAP!" She screamed and threw the flour in the air covering us in it from our heads to our toes, turning us into living snowmen. I turn and look at the girls who are just stood there not moving and I burst out laughing, a few seconds later and they join in.

"Right, flour aside lets find this stupid letter" Clove growls and me and Jo burst out laughing.

"Quick find the letter before the evil wicked Clove witch gets us" Jo squeels and we start gigling and then we end up on the floor laughing again.

"Come on lets find this damn letter" I giggle and we start searching and sifting through the flour on the floor and there are piles of the stuff. It feels like we've been searching for hours when Clove pumps her fist in the air triumphantely.

"I got it!" She tells us and hold up a card that is covered in flour

"Read it, read it, read it" Me and Jo squeel

"Okay it says, I guess you found the note now you have to one of Peeta's favourite types of food with flour in it - Guys x" Clove reads clearly

"Ummmm, well I think it is a type of bread" I murmer to the girls and they nod their heads in agreement. But what type of bread

"Guys can you smell burning" Jo asks and me and Clove nod.

**A/N - Hey hope you all liked this, hopefully I will have The Hunt Part 3 up by the end of the week and dont forget to review and enjoy! - T.C x**


	6. Chapter 6 The Hunt Part 3

**District Boarding School**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games! But believe me I wish that I did!**

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I have been busy with end of year exams and stuff, plus I've had real bad writers block. But now it's the summer holidays I'm hoping to update a lot more.**

**Now I just want to say that I'm thinking of deleting this story, but maybe if I get some positive reviews for this then I will reconsidor.**

**A big thank you to annapie, Paige Mellark, LifesToShortToCare and YouCantSilenceAMockingjay for all your great reviews! Without the consistant support from them I think I would have quit a long time ago so I just want to say a really big thank you to them! x**

**So without further a do here is District Boarding School - Chapter 6!**

**This is The Hunt Part 3!**

**Katniss' POV**

_"Guys can you smell burning" Jo asks and me and Clove nod._

We all turn to look at the ovens as black smoke starts billowing out of the one closest to the fire escape door, Jo puts her sleeve over her nose and opens the oven door as more black smoke pours out and we all start coughing and spluttering.

"GOD ARE THE BOYS TRYING TO KILL US?" Clove asks as the smoke starts to die down because Jo opened the fire escape door.

"I dunno, but I want to know what is in that oven" I point at the open door and grab a pair of oven mits and reach in pulling out a tray of black burned pita breads, I look down at them and burst out laughing remembering that back in District 12 Peeta told me about him being named after them because he was a bakers son.

"What is so funny Kat?" Clove asked me raising her right eyebrow, I just sit there on the floor laughing silently and wiping away the tears from my eyes.

"These are pita breads and because Peeta's dad is a baker he wanted to name him after a type of bread and he could'nt call him Pita he settled for Peeta, when I asked Peeta about it he was so embarassed and he said this was his favourite type of bread and me and his dad bursted out laughing" I tell them inbetween giggles and as soon as I mention the story the girls start giggling but it ends up in full blown laughing, again.

"Right so where is the letter?" Jo asks as we try to compose ourselves even though it is'nt working very well.

"Knowing Peeta as well as I do I think he probably baked the letter into one of the pita's" I tell them as I still try to stop giggling

"Seriously, for fuck sake, he is so annoying" Clove growls and me and Jo start rolling around laughing again. It takes a while for us to compose ourselves and Cloves gives us deadly glares the whole time we try, making me and Jo burst out laughing each time we look at her.

"Okay, hand me a knife" I say to the girls and Clove hands it to me. I carefully slit open the twelve pita's on the tray until I find the letter, coincidently it was in the last one I sliced open.

"It says... Heya girlies dont forget to keep the pita and Finn's book you need these for the treat! Next you have to go somewhere that Gale relaxes and find something he made and makes almost everyday back home - Guys xx"

"YAY! Two kisses now" Clove squeels excitedly, and you can tell that she is happier then earlier on when me and Jo kept laughing at her.

"Grab the book and pita and we can get out of here" I tell the girls and they obey. As we walk out the door I keep thinking about the fact that we have to go to school tomorrow.

"What does Gale make all the time back in District 12? And where does he relax?" I ask the girls and they both turn to look at me. Crap. I have no clue.

"Kat, I thought you would at least have some clue. Your suppose to be like best mates and everything" Jo moaned banging her head repeatedly against the wall. I decided to ignore her comment and try to think hard.

"What did you and Gale do as a hobby back in District 12?" Clove asks trying to see if she could get any clues from my answer.

"Uuuumm. Hunting? Gale would make new snares everyday while I went and hunted for the both of us" I mumbled not even sure if this would help us work out the clue.

"Wait, did you just say he made snares everyday?" Jo questioned with a hint of hope in her voice and I nod understanding where this was going now. And then Clove finally caught on.

"And you did this in the woods?" Clove asks this time and we all grin, running of in the direction of the woods.

We run quickly and I explain about the snares and what they look like on the way and we look out for a trip wire and we run for a good couple of minutes at a fast pace when I notice something out of the corner of my eye moving. I'm in the front running so I stop ubruptly and Jo and Clove run into me.

"Ssshhh!" I hiss at them and point in the direction of the people moving and I recognise a flick of blond hair and brilliant blue eyes that have to be Peeta's followed by Finnick who has leaves in his tousled bronze hair.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO BE QUIETER AND QUICKER WHEN RUNNING FROM US!" I scream at the boys and they freeze staying silent pretending they are'nt their.

"Dumbasses we can see you and Finn you have leave stuck in your hair" clove called to them and all we can hear for a momemt is breathing then Finnick breaks the silence.

"Does anyone have a coam and a mirror?" He asks with a grin on his face and everyone but him bursts out laughing and I can now see all the other guys walking over and Finn runs after them with a frown on his face.

" I was being serious" He said and an Thresh looked at him wide eyed and the others raised their eyebrows at him.

"Here you go Finnick" I say handing him my compact mirror and hairbrush from my bag and he smiles at me his teeth glistening in the sunlight blinding me.

"Why thank you kitty-kat" He said in his most alluring voice has nearly all the girls in our school on their knee's, but I just snort and roll my eyes.

"Right, we are going to meet the other girls then you can explain, and I hope you still have that treat because I did'nt jump in a pool and get covered in flour for nothing" I tell them seriously and Clove and Jo nod in silent agreement then we all cross our arms at the same time, a move we have been practising since we arrived. And you can see the fear in the boys eyes as we step towards them.

**A/N - Hey so I hope you liked the ending to The Hunt, if you have any ideas then please let me know because as I mentioned I have really bad writers block. Hope to post the next part called ' Explanations and Treats ' soon - T.C x**


	7. Chapter 7 Explanations & Treats

**District Boarding School**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games! But believe me I wish that I did!**

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've had real bad writers block. But now I have a few more ideas and with the help of you reviewers I might have a few more!**

**Now I just want to say that after a lot of reviews from people telling me not to quit I have decided to continue writing and I hope you wont be dissapointed.**

**A big thank you to annapie, Paige Mellark, LifesToShortToCare and YouCantSilenceAMockingjay for all your great reviews! Without the consistant support from them I think I would have quit a long time ago so I just want to say a really big thank you to them! x**

**So without further a do here is District Boarding School - Chapter 7!**

**This is called Explanations and Treats**

**Katniss' POV**

_"Right, we are going to meet the other girls then you can explain, and I hope you still have that treat because I did'nt jump in a pool and get covered in flour for nothing" I tell them seriously and Clove and Jo nod in silent agreement then we all cross our arms at the same time, a move we have been practising since we arrived. And you can see the fear in the boys eyes as we step towards them._

We move towards the large oak tree where the girls had been sent to. Madge is pacing quickly while Glimmer is doing her make up, and Annie is making a crown of daisies.

"Hey, Madge what you doing?" I call and the girls all look our way. Annie breaks into a smile and runs over to me.

"Kat, you never called, we thought something had happened to you all!" she murmured and enveloped me in a big hug that I returned almost immediatly.

"Well we found some people who might want to explain some things to us" Clove grinned evily and Jo turned around.

"Guys, you better come and show yourselves" She said menacingly. Then they all slowly walked out from behind a large bush and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Annie, how you doing?" Finnick smiled and Annie ran at him. He redied himself for a hug and opened his arms for her when she done something unexpected. She slapped him around the face. HARD.

"OW. Thats got to hurt" Cato and Marvel murmured and Thresh nodded his head quickly. I cant believe that Annie just slapped Finnick around the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Finnick roared at Annie and she burst into tears.

"Ann, you know I didn't mean it like that" He said softly but she just turned away and started sobbing so I go over and hug her and let her sob into my shirt. I look at Finnick and shake my head in disgrace. Then Jo and Clove both slap him and tell him to say sorry.

"Annie, I'm sorry you know I didn't mean it and I love you" He tells her softly and she nods and hugs him.

"Right, now thats over you lot are going to explain why you made Kat get drenched and got us all covered in flour" Jo tells them and they all nod slightly.

After a long explanation from the boys and a lot of blushing on our half we finally understand that the boys wanted us to have a fun last day that we will remember.

"Oh yeah by the way, you sort of might want to uuummm get a new front door" Glimmer smiles at them and looks at me.

"What?" Peeta asks me and all the boys turn to face me so I look at Jo and we both smile.

"Well, we couldn't get in to your dorm so me and Kat done an amazing high kick into your door and sort of knocked it of its hinges" Jo tells them proudly and we share a high five.

"So you broke our door down" Gale mutters and we shrug our shoulders

"Well you shouldn't have hid the key" I tell them matter of factly.

"Okay, so you told us about the door and we told you about the hunt so I suppose we can give you the treat now, that's if you want it" Cato tells us and looks at me again and smiles. I look at the girls and we all smile.

"YES!" We squeel and the boys all cover their ears with their hands and fall on the floor laughing and eventually we join in. The boys disappear again telling us to stay right where we are. A couple of minutes later they come back with six little purple box's wrapped up with silver ribbon. Cato hands me one and Thresh gives one to Jo who is sat next to me and she smiles.

"On the count of three you can all open them, okay?" Finnick says and we nod.

"1...2...3..."

**A/N - Heya sorry I would have updated earlier this weekend but I went to a wedding and all of my family came down from up country so I hope you like this late chapter and dont forget to review. Lets see if we caan get 30 reviews before the next chapter goes up!**


	8. Chapter 8 Suprises & Singing

**District Boarding School**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games! But believe me I wish that I did!**

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've had real bad writers block. But now I have a few more ideas and with the help of you reviewers I might have a few more!**

**Not many people have reviewed my last chapter so I am going to update anyway and I hope you like it and please review!**

**A big thank you to annapie, Paige Mellark, LifesToShortToCare and YouCantSilenceAMockingjay for all your great reviews! Without the consistant support from them I think I would have quit a long time ago so I just want to say a really big thank you to them! x**

**So without further a do here is District Boarding School - Chapter 8!**

**This is called Suprises and Singing**

**Katniss' POV**

"On the count of three you can all open them, okay?" Finnick says and we nod.

"1...2...3..."

We open the little boxes and inside are little silver bracelets with one charm on. Mine has a little microphone and I know that Peeta or Gale must of picked the charm because only them and Madge know that I sing.

"Aaaw, thanks guys" I smile and hug them all then look at the others charms. Annie has a little fish, Glimmer a tiara, Jo a little tree, Clove a small knife and Madge has a little pair of ballet shoes.

"I didn't know you dance" I tell Madge and she shrugs in return.

"Well we didn't know that you sing either" Jo smiles and the girls all nod.

"I'm not very good, I only sing for Prim" I reply as if it's not very important.

"Kat, your an amazing singer!" Peeta says and Gale nods along with Madge.

"Well I have to go" I tell them and stand up. They all shoot me questioning looks, and are about to argue when I tell them why.

"I'm going to audition for the choir" I tell them and turn away running to the music block and sit down.

"Miss Everdeen, your up" A teacher who introduced himself as Cinna calls me. I walk in grab a microphone and stand in the center of the room, waiting for the backing track to start. As soon as the music fills the room I shut my eyes and sing.

_I don't like it when you break me honey_

_Why'd you have to do that?_

_Tell me when you'll make these tears keep falling_

_Do you feel like a man?_

_Figure, figure there's no working you out whatsoever_

_Only one way I can sum you up altogether_

_You got a black heart_

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_

_Somehow he's scaring me to death_

_He's big and bad_

_I love him like mad_

_Momma, he's the best I ever had_

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_

_He got a black heart_

_No walls to build around me honey_

_'Cause you blew my house down_

_Sticks and stones won't put it back up for me_

_And that's where we're at now_

_Sicker, sicker, I ain't feeling your mouth whatsoever_

_Naming hurts me more than weight thrown around but whatever_

_You got a black heart_

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_

_Somehow he's scaring me to death_

_He's big and bad_

_I love him like mad_

_Momma, he's the best I ever had_

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_

_He got a black heart_

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_

_Somehow he's scaring me to death_

_He's big and bad_

_I love him like mad_

_Momma, he's the best I ever had_

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_

_He got a black heart_

_He got a black heart_

_He got such a dirty black heart in him_

_I love him like mad_

_Oh, yes I do_

_He got a black heart._

I finish singing and open my eyes hoping that I wasn't to dreadful. Cinna's mouth is hanging open and his eyes are wide. I turn to make an exit but all of the gang are stood there mouths hanging open blocking the door and the only exit out of the room.

"How much did you hear?" I ask them hoping it was only a little bit.

"All of it, and your amazing" they all start to gush and I groan loudly.

"Kitty-Kat, you are really good and I dont lie" Finnick told me as we headed back to my dorm. The others left earlier but Cinna asked me to stay and sing again and Finnick accompanied me on guitar, it turns out he can sing quite well also.

"Finn, will you do the performance with me?" I ask him nervously and he smiles.

"Sure Kat, on guitar or singing?"

"Hmmm, both please" He nodded and put his arm around me.

_**An hour later**_

"What about...Wide Awake by Katy Perry?" Finn asked, we have been sat in my dorm for an hour trying to work out a song to sing at the performance tonight. Every year the day before we start lessons the school has a performance for people to showcase their talents.

"Yes, that's the song!" I smile and we start practising and the gang listen and tell us it's good.

"Kat, can we do your make-up and hair please?" The girls ask me and squeel when I nod. Finnick and the guys leave to go get ready for the show, which is a mandatory viewing if your not participating. When the girls are finished I love my new look. I have dark eyes with mascara and red lips and my hair is down and curly. I love the outfit a pair of tight black skinny jeans, knee high healed boots a white top with a red heart on it and a black leather jacket.

"You guys are amazing!" I give them a large group hug.

"Come on we can't be late" Jo says and we make our way to the large auditorium and meet the boys. Cato wolf-whistles as I walk in ahead of the girls and Peeta glares at him, then I see Finnick and laugh.

"Kitty-Kat we match!" He squeels and we jump up and down laughing. Finnick is in black jeans, hightops, a black and white button down t-shirt and a leather jacket also.

"You lot better get front row seats" I warn the others and they head of in search of seats.

"Lets go kick some ass!" Finnick yells and everyone in the auditorium turn to look at us and we burst out laughing.

"Sorry everyone he is mentally unfit" I yell and we start laughing again and dont stop untill my sides heart.

"Odair, Everdeen, backstage now!" Cinna tells us and we nod. Finnick turns around and I jump on his back.

"My sides hurt from laughing so much so I need a piggy back." I tell him and he runs of towards the backstage area with me on his back holding his guitar.

"Okay everyone thank you all for showing us your wonderfull talents and now we have our last act Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair!" We walk out onto the stage waving and Finn plugs his guitar into an amp. When the music starts I look at Finnick who gives me a reassuring smile and I start.

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

_**Finnick joins in with the chorus' like we practised**_

Falling from cloud 9

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake

Not losing any sleep

I picked up every piece

And landed on my feet

I'm wide awake

Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I am born again

Outta the lion's den

I don't have to pretend

And it's too late

The story's over now, the end

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

'Til I woke up on

On the concrete

Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)

I'm crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)

I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake

Thunder rumbling

Castles crumbling

I'm wide awake

I am trying to hold on

I'm wide awake

God knows that I tried

Seeing the bright side

I'm wide awake

But I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)

I'm crashing from the high

You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)

I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

When we finished the crowd erupted into cheers and applauses and we were given a standing ovation. I walk of the stage pulling Finnick with me, he gets loads of attention from girls and he loves it.

"Congratulations!" Cinna yells and we just stare at him looking confused when Principal Heavensbee takes to the stage and when everyone is silent he starts talking.

"This year our award for most promising student goes to... Katniss and Finnick" I look at Finn and hug him, he hugs me back.

"Thank you for performing with me" I whisper

"It's okay, it was fun" He whispers back and we pull away.

"You two, go get your award!" Cinna tells us and we run on to the stage and are handed two trophies, they are crystal microphones with our names engraved onto the board its mounted to.

"Thank you!" Me and Finnick say at the same time then run off to meet the others. And Finn piggy backs me again all the way to our dorm were the others are.

"Well done you both were amazing" Annie squeels and we all group hug again.

**A/N - Hey guys hope you liked it this is probably my longest chapter so far and I would really like for you all to review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9 Lovebirds & Dances

**District Boarding School**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games! But believe me I wish that I did!**

**Hey Guys! It's now three day in a row that I have updated**

**Not many people have reviewed my last chapter so I am going to update anyway and I hope you like it and please review!**

**A big thank you to annapie, Paige Mellark, LifesToShortToCare and YouCantSilenceAMockingjay for all your great reviews! **

**So without further a do here is District Boarding School - Chapter 9!**

**This is called Lovebirds and Dances**

**Katniss' POV**

Today is the first day of actual lessons. I wake up at 6:00 and lessons don't start untill 8:45 so I have nearly three hours to kill. I shower and wash my hair with blueberry shampoo and conditioner then dress in a white blouse and purple skirt, then go and sit on my bed to check my phone and waiting for me is a message from someone.

**CATO: HEY ARE YOU UP?**

**ME: YEAH, WAT U UP 2?**

**CATO: NOT MUCH, WANNA HANG OUT?**

**ME: BREAKFAST HALL IN 5 MINS?**

**CATO: SURE, SEE YOU THERE X**

Wow a kiss I wonder why he put that. I put on my white flip-flops and leave a note for the girls telling them where I'm going. As I walk into the breakfast hall I look around for for Cato but I can't find him anywhere. That's when I feel someone's arms snake around my waist. I jump and turn around ready to punch someone in the face when I find myself inches away from Cato's face and I let out a sigh of relief and smile.

"Hey, Katniss lets sit down" He smiles and pulls me along by my hand towards a little table in the corner of the hall.

"You know you could have given me a heart attack, and I nearly punched you in the face" I inform him and he chuckles. I look at him and notice that he has bright blue eyes, messy blond hair and he is really muscular.

"So, what classes you got?" I ask him to distract myself from staring at his abs. He hands me his his schedule and my smile grows.

"What? Have we got any classes together? He asks me excitedly, I nod and laugh.

"All of them to be exact" He smiles and looks happy

"Really! Thats awesome" He looks genurally pleased with this and hi-fives me. I like Cato quite a bit and I dont want to hide the feelings I have for him.

"You know Cato, your really sweet and nice" I tell him and he blushes.

"Well I really like you" He blushes redder and reaches his hand out to me and I take it without hesitation. Then we head of hand in hand to history with Mr. Snow. Talking about who we think is going to be in our next class.

We walk in and I notice Jo, Peeta, Marvel and Clove sat at the back so we go and join them.

"Ooooh, look at the new lovebirds" Marvel jokes making me and Cato blush so I stick my middle finger up at him and turn around. I glance at Peeta who is sat there glaring at Cato and it makes me wonder what his problem is. Clove is sat there looking really happy for us. I hate history, first of all Snow makes a seating plan and I have to sit next to Peeta, I dont mind Peeta but I wanted to sit with to Cato. But also Peeta keeps staring at me and I dont think Cato will like it very much. I look up from my work and Cato looks at me, he is sat next to Jo. "I miss you" he mouths, which makes me giggle and Peeta raises his eyebrow at me. "Miss you to" I mouth back and instead of him laughing he points to himself then makes the shape of a heart then points to me. .YOU! I do the same back.

Finally the bell rings and we leave, almost instantly I feel Cato's warm hand slip into mine.

"Come on, we have drama with Miss. Trinkett" I tell Cato and we start walking.

"Who else has drama with us?" Cato asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"We do!" Annie, Madge and Thresh call from down the corridor. Me and Cato smile at them and stop to let them catch up to us. Whe they reach us Thresh looks down at our hands then puts his thumbs up to Cato.

"What was that for Thresh?" I ask him curiously

"Lets just say that Cato talks loudly in his sleep and all he was saying last night was your name" He smirks at Cato who blushes bright red and Annie hits Thresh across the back of the head. We all walk into the classroom and sit at the back of the class, me and Cato at a different table to the others.

"Katniss, when I saw you walk in to the lunch hall I nearly had a heart attack you looked so beautiful and when I heard you sing, well I was a goner" This makes me blush a deep red making Cato chuckle lightly, I love it when he chuckles.

"I love it when you blush, you look really pretty" This of coarse brings on a deeper blush, bringing on another chuckle from Cato but louder this time.

"How are the lovebirds" Madge asks us from the table next to us and Cato looks like he is about to answer or argue with her when I answer.

"We are fine thank you very much" This makes them all smile then we burst out laughing, thats when Miss. Trinkett walks in smiling and wearing way to much make-up.

"Good morning class can you get into groups of five please and discuss what it takes to be a successful actor or actress" Me and Cato go and sit with Madge, Annie and Thresh.

"So are you all coming then?" Thresh asks and we all just stare at him because we dont have a clue what he is even talking about so I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Coming where?" Cato asks while playing with my hair.

"To the dance the school is having in a couple of days!" He tells us and I smile

"I'm so in! I love dances!" He cheers and hi-fives me before looking at the girls.

"Us to we love a good dance dont we Madge" Annie smiles

"If Katniss is going then I'm going" Cato announces. Us girls all "aaaah" and Thresh just rolls his eyes.

**A/N - I know all of you Peeniss/ Everlark fans are going to hate me right now, but dont worry my plans will soon become clear! Dont forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Harder than it Looks

**District Boarding School**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games! But believe me I wish that I did!**

**Hey Guys! It's now four days in a row that I have updated!**

**I cant believe how many people reviewed my last chapter so I now have 38 revies but I am hoping to get maybe 45 by the end of this chapter.**

**A big thank you to annapie, Paige Mellark, LifesToShortToCare and YouCantSilenceAMockingjay for all your great reviews! **

**So without further a do here is District Boarding School - Chapter 10!**

**This chapter is called Harder than it Looks!**

**Katniss' POV**

_"If Katniss is going then I'm going" Cato announces. Us girls all "aaaah" and Thresh just rolls his eyes._

Drama ended then music and maths went by so quickly that before we knew it it was lunch time. We walk to the lunch hall and meet the others at the same table we have been eating at since we arrived.

"We should ask Principal Heavensbee if we can go into town and get some new dresses for the dance!" Glimmer says and we all agree and so does the principal.

_**The day of the dance**_

The boys come on the train with us and when we reach the big shopping mall they ask if they they can come with us, I don't mind Cato coming but the other girls said that the outfits going to be a suprise, so the boys are going shopping for themselves.

"Is it just me or has Peeta been looking at me wierdly since I started going out with Cato?" I blurt out, I didn't mean to but now that I said it I feel relieved that I spoke my feelings.

"Yeah, he has been glaring at Cato" Clove mentions and the others agree with us.

"Alright, lets go pick some smoking dresses" Johanna says lightening the mood instantly. I pick up a midnight blue knee length silk dress with little rhinestones all over it.

"Oh Glimmer you have to try it on!" I squeel and her eyes light up at the sight of the dress and she takes it from my hands and runs of to the changing rooms. Then Clove finds a beautiful dress for Jo it's cream, knee length and roushes to the right hand side and when she wearsit, it will cling to her figure. Two down, four to go. Madge finds a peach halter neck dress with little roses covering it, we all nod at the dress and she walks over to the changing rooms with Johanna in tow.

"This is harder than it looks!" Clove growls in frustration and me and Annie let out a little giggle. Then me and Clove spot a sea green dress and blue ruffles and it reaches the floor, we hand it to Annie who's eyes twinkle at the sight.

"Just us left now Clover" I call to her and she smiles then I spot her perfect dress.

"Clove, you have to wear this!" I nearly shout at her and she gasps when I show her the dress, it's a black cocktail dress with a hot pink sash and hot pink sequins studded along the bottom. She slowly takes the dress from me and walks to the changing room. I pick up the perfect dress for me and and skip to the changing room.

"After three we all come out" Madge says and we all agree.

"1...2...3" Glimmer counts and we all come out showing of the dresses, they all gasp at my secret dress, a mint green mini dress with a sweetheart neckline and a white sash around the waist and on the neckline of the dress are tiny white crystals.

"You guys all look beautiful" I tell them the truth.

"Kat you look stunning, I love that dress" Jo tells me and hugs me tightly. We buy the dresses and head over to get some heels, I instantly buy a pair of mint green stiletos that have a white bow on the front and I love them! Then I head over to the jewellery area and pick up a necklace with little green gemstones and pay for it. All of the girls find an accesorie and and a pair of heels to match their outfits. As we walk out of the shop we bump into the boys who are carrying more bags then us girls.

"Can we see?" Gale asks as he goes to look in Madge's bag and smirks.

"NO!" All of girls shout at them and then burst out laughing because they look genuingly scared. I take Cato's hand and we get back on the train and head back to school. When we get back the boys all walk us back to our dorm.

"Can we come in?" Finnick asks seductivly trying to win us over, but it wont work.

"Sorry, we have to get ready for the dance and so should you" I say and shut the door in their faces. Then I quickly open it slightly and poke my head out and call down the hall.

"Love you Cato!" And he turns around and winks at me then I blow him a kiss and shut the door again.

**A/N - Hope you like this chapter and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Beautiful & Breakups

**District Boarding School**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games! But believe me I wish that I did!**

**Hey Guys! It's now five days in a row that I have updated!**

**I cant believe how many people reviewed my last chapter so I now have 45 reviews and I am hoping to get maybe 50 by the end of this chapter.**

**A big thank you to annapie, Paige Mellark, LifesToShortToCare, FireBreadandSnares, Jhutch-is-amazing and YouCantSilenceAMockingjay for all your great reviews! **

**So without further a do here is District Boarding School - Chapter 11!**

**This chapter is called Beautiful and Break-ups!**

**Katniss' POV**

_"Love you Cato!" And he turns around and winks at me then I blow him a kiss and shut the door again._

"Kat come and get ready!" Clove calls. Out of all the girls, I think I have bonded with Clove and Jo the most, they are a lot like me in the way that they dont take any shit from anyone. I walk into our lounge area and sit down to start applying my foundation, then bronzer. Clove comes and does my eyes a soft mint green with little white flicks, I smile as I look in the mirror and then do her eyes for her, black with the little pink jems we bought earlier. I start to straighten my hair and put on my necklace, dress and shoes, then help the other girls get ready. I put Jo's hair up and fancy the way she ordered me to, and I help Annie to curl the back of her hair. Then last but not least me and Clove do Glimmer's eyes a light blue with silver liquid eyeliner. About ten minutes later we are all done and ready.

"Guys, we look so hot!" Johanna compliments us and we burst out laughing and make our way to the auditorium where the dance is being held. A couple of boys are staring at us so we glare at them and they walk away.

"You ready girls?" Annie asks excitedly

"Hell yeah!" Glimmer and Madge sasy in unison and it sounds like they have been practising, when we walk in the auditorium looks amazing, it's covered in streamers and balloons and they have awesome music playing.

"There they are!" Glimmer squeels and we walk over to where the boys are stood. When they notice us their jaws drop and we burst out laughing.

"Woah, somebody pinch me" Marvel asks the others so Finnick and Thresh reach over and pinch him on both shoulders and he rubs them.

"Oow, what was that for?" Marvel moans and we all burst out laughing while he ,utters something about it being a figure of speech. Cato walks over to me and hugs me from behind and whispers in my ear.

"You look beautiful, you know" I giggle and Gale looks at me because I never giggle.

"So do you handsome" I reply, and he does he's wearing a pair of black jeans and a black button down shirt and his hair is spiked up.

"Thanks, I got you something, shut your eyes" He commands and I turn to look at him and raise my eyebrow, but do as I'm told and close my eyes. I feel his hand sweep across my neck and collarbone, then he clicks something in place at the back of my neck.

"Open" I look down and see a little locket with the words "Katniss & Cato forever" engraved on it and inside is a little picture of us together that Finn took yesterday.

"It's beautiful" I choke out and kiss him on the cheek. I look around to see the others all slow dancing together andwe watch them for a minute and stop our conversation.

"Shall we?" He asks and I take his hand and we walk over to the dance floor and I put my hands around his neck and he put his around my waist. We stay on the dance floor with the others for in the middle of the dance floor and after a while I can't see Cato but when I do find him I get a shock. Cato is...kissing another girl.

I tap Clove and Jo on the shoulder and point at Cato. I burst into tears.

" .GOD!" Clove shouts and the girls and guys all rush to our sides.

"What's wrong Katniss?" Finnick asks and Clove points at Cato. I hear the guys start mumbling about how could he and that he is stupid.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jo screaches and Gle has to hold her back and they all watch me walk over to Cato and tap him on the shoulder. He turns and looks at me his eyes wide. When he is about to say something I punch him in the nose and it starts bleeding, badly.

"Here, have this back, it obviously didn't mean much to you anyway!" I scream at him and throw the necklace in his face.

"Kat, I'm sorry" He calls as I run out of the auditorium crying. I run to the dorm in my heels, which is impressive and I can here someone following me so I run in to the dorm and lock the door from the inside and put the key in so that no-one can get in. I text the girls and tell them to stay where they are because I need some time alone and they reluctantly agree.

"Katnss, open up I can explain" Cato calls from behind the door.

"Save it Cato, I'm obviously not good enough for you!" I scream back. I lie on my bed crying for nearly two hours listening to Cato saying how sorry he is untill I hear another voice.

"Cato leave, you caused enough pain and trouble already" It's Clove.

"I'm not leaving untill I talk to Katniss" He growles.

"Leave before I kill you!" Johanna!

"Fine but I will be back tomorrow" When I hear him get in the lift I unlock the door and let the girls in. They come straight to my bed and sit down.

"You okay?" Clove asks and I shake my head thank god I stopped crying or they would be wet, they engulf me in a bear hug.

"I have every single lesson with him" I whisper and the tears start again. Clove strokes my hair and Johanna wipes of my ruined make-up. A few minutes later the other girls walk in and hug me again and try to soothe me with their words.

"I'm gonna have a shower" I tell the girls and they nod.

"I'll get your stuff for afterwards for you" Annie says quietly and I just nod and head of for my shower. When I get out I put on my fleecey pajamas that Annie layed out for me and climb into bed instantly falling asleep. I wake to banging and shouting.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry" I sit up and see that the girls are all awake and it's only 7:00.

"how long has he been here?" I ask Jo.

"Since like ten to six and I have threatened him about ten times and he still wont budge"

"Katniss, I'm so so so sorry please forgive me" That does it.

"Cato go away before I sue you for harrasment" I scream and the girls burst out laughing and I allow myself a smirk. I reach out for my phone to text the guys to get rid of him.

"27 unread messages and 48 missed calls" I tell the girls and I'm pretty sure they're all from Cato and I might have to kill him soon. I pick up a pillow and throw it at the door to stop the banging because I might flip out at him.

"Cato leave her alone" I know that voice, it's Gale.

"Yeah, she has a right to ignore you" Thresh.

"Are all of you guys out there?" Glimmer calls

"Yeah, we came to remove Cato" We all laugh at Finnick's comment

"Who told you to remove me?" Cato shouts and it takes all my energy not to try and kill him.

"Well from the message we received it was Katniss" Peeta tells him quietly.

"WHO?" Cato shouts

"KATNISS!" Marvel shouts equally as loud. An hour later they manage to remove Cato.

"Shall we go eat?" I ask the girls because I am starving.

"You sure, because be there" Clove tells me and the others nod.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and I'm sure I can ignore him"

"Okay lets go" Jo puts her handon my shoulder, she seems to be really protective of us girls. We make our way down to breakfast and sit at our usual table and Madge goes to get me some jam on toast which is my favourite. That's when the guys walk in, thankfully Thresh see's us and leads Cato to another table.

"Why can't we sit at our usual table?" Cato asks Thresh and replies saying that he thought he would like a change in scenery. And the others raised their eyebrows and looked over at us and nodded, going along with Thresh.

"So, are you gonna go to lessons?" Jo asks me and I nod my head.

"At least I have no lessons with just him and your all in my music" And they look at me wondering what I'm thinking so I tell them my plan and they all agree to it. We get up to leave and head to our first lessons when Cato spots us.

"Katniss, wait!" He shouts getting up to follow us.

"Let her go Cato, you've really hurt her" Gale tells him blocking his way.

**A/N - So I'm sure all you Peeta fans are happy now and I should update again tomorrow hopefully, if not have a great weekend everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12 I don't love you anymore

**District Boarding School**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games! But believe me I wish that I did!**

**Hey Guys! It's now six days in a row that I have updated!**

**I cant believe how many people reviewed my last chapter so I now have 52 reviews and I am hoping to get maybe 55 by the end of this chapter.**

**A big thank you to annapie, Paige Mellark, LifesToShortToCare, FireBreadandSnares, Jhutch-is-amazing, 74hgpeetakatniss and YouCantSilenceAMockingjay for all your great reviews! **

**So without further a do here is District Boarding School - Chapter 12!**

**So guys this is just a quick filler chapter but I might be able to update a longer one tomorrow so enjoy!**

**Katniss' POV**

_"Let her go Cato, you've really hurt her" Gale tells him blocking his way._

Great, history. Jo and Clove ask Mr. Snow if they can sit with me and when he asked why they told him it was family problems and he agreed almost immediatly. We take our seats as Peeta, Marvel and Cato walk in and sit behing us.

"Katniss" Cato whispers from behind me constantly through the lesson untill I can't stand it anymore and I just have to look at Jo and she nods.

"Shut up and leave her alone your pissing everyone off Cato" Jo growls and turns to face him, and Clove gives him the deadliest glare I've ever seen.

"Please talk to me Katniss!" Cato says quietly so I can barely hear him.

"Dude, she dont wanna talk to you, give her some space" Marvel tells him and lets out a sigh, then Cato glares at him and he glares back.

"But I need to talk to her, I love her" Clove looks at me when he says this and Jo snorts.

"No you don't! If you loved her you wouldn't have cheated on her or broken her heart right after saying that she looked beautiful!" Peeta tells him and we all stare at him in shock.

"That was quite a speech, Mellark" And for once in her life Jo sounded astounded.

"And it is true!" I mention quietly hoping no one heard, but of coarse he heard me.

"WHAT!" Cato shouts loudly and everyone turns to look at us.

"Quiet please Mr Evans" Mr. Snow calls loudly from the front and Cato just nods, then finally the bell rings and I make my way out of the room.

"Lets go Kat!" Thresh is waiting outside of the classroom for me. The girls give me a big hug and we walk towards drama. When Cato walks out of the class Thresh puts his arm around me protectively.

"Get your arm off her, that's my girlfriend!" Cato shouts at Thresh.

"Excuse me you broke her heart, remember" Thresh reminds him and squeezes me because I start to shake, so I take a deep breath and tell him the truth.

"Cato you don't own me and I don't even want to you so go way and leave me alone." Then me and Thresh walk to drama and sit with Annie and Madge at the back.

"Katniss, Cato keeps staring at you" Annie whispers.

"I dont care, I don't love him anymore" And they all nod when I tell them.

**A/N - Like I said earlier this is just a quick filler chapter**


	13. Chapter 13 Chemistry and Competitions

**District Boarding School**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games! But believe me I wish that I did!**

**Hey Guys! It's now seven days in a row that I have updated!**

**I cant believe how many people reviewed my last chapter so I now have 58 reviews and I am hoping to get maybe 60 by the end of this chapter.**

**A big thank you to annapie, Paige Mellark, LifesToShortToCare, FireBreadandSnares, Jhutch-is-amazing, 74hgpeetakatniss and YouCantSilenceAMockingjay for all your great reviews! **

**So without further a do here is District Boarding School - Chapter 13!**

**This is called Chemistery and Competitions.**

**Katniss' POV**

_"I dont care, I don't love him anymore" And they all nod when I tell them._

"Look I know he hurt you, but he did apoligise" Madge says quietly

"Yeah, but he can't take back what he did" Thresh counters. After Miss. Trinkett finishes her long lecture on shakespeare the bell finally rings and we meet up with the others and walk to music. Our teacher Cinna who also teaches chemistery knows that I'm singing in the lesson. Other than the girls, only Finnick and Thresh know about the plan. We walk in early to start setting up the drums and amps.

"Class, today we have a performance from Katniss of Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood, who is backed up by Clove, Glimmer and Johanna on vocals, Finnick on the guitar and Thresh on the drums. So enjoy" Cinna tells everyone once they're seated and Finn and Thresh start to play, and the girls and I join in after the intro finishes.

**(A/N - If I was you I would listen to the song while reading)**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,_

_showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_'cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

When we finish everyone cheers except Cato who sits there stunned. Madge, Annie, Peeta Gale and Marvel give us a standing ovation.

"I think we now have a school band to compete in the Panem Battle of the Bands competition. What do you think?" Cinna asks and I look at the others who are all grinning from ear to ear and I dont even have to think about the answer before I say it.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we would love to do it" I tell him and us girls all hug and the boys just hi-five each other.

"Rehearsals every Wednesday untill the competition and please practise in your own time, and I will sort the outfits" He leaves us to practise for the rest of the lesson and we we picked our songs already. When the bell rings me, Madge and Marvel walk to maths together. Maths drags on forever.

"Gale and Finnick said they would wait outside for you" Marvel tells me and I smile at him before walking out of the room to meet the boys. As I walk out they both place a hand on my shoulders and lead me to chemistery.

"So, how was history, drama and maths?" Finnick asks me on the way, and I shrug.

"Well, in history he kept saying he was sorry, then Peeta and Jo shouted at him. In drama he kept staring at me and in maths he spent the whole time glaring at the boy I was sat next to" I tell the boys and can feel myself frowning , but quickly put on a fake smile.

"We need to do something about this" Gale mumbles.

"The worst thing is that I'm his chemestery partner" I tell them quietly. They look at each other.

"Crap!" The boys say in unison making me giggle. We walk in to our room and go up to Cinna. The boys explain what happened and Finn even mentions the singing thing although Cinna was there, and then they discuss partners.

"Finnick you can pair up with Katniss and Gale you can go with Cato" He tells us

**A/N - Hope you liked it and I might be able to update tomorrow if I'm not to busy, dont forget to review everyone. **


	14. Authors Note

Hi guys, I just wanted to let you all know, the reasons for me not updating my stories, and also the reason I will be putting both of them on hold untill after March. Firstly, my internet was cut up for a few months so I couldn't really update because I lost my memory stick aswell. Secondly, I have a real bad case of writers block, I had all my ideas and a few chapters wrote up in a book, which was accidently shredded therefore I lost all of my ideas and I'm finding it hard to come up with anymore at the moment. and then lastly, and probably most importantly, I'm getting ready for my end of year exams that start on March 18th, I know it seems like a long way away, but I'm going on my first ever holiday abroad for two weeks in March, and I get back two days before the exam. this means that I will miss my school revision weeks so I really need to start revising so that i can atleast get my target grades, and I'm not doing so well in my maths so I need all the revision I can get.

I f I find that I have the time or I come up with sdome ideas then I will make sure to type them up when I can and post them as soon as possible. I'm really sorry that it's come to this, but at the moment my grades are slipping, and honestly my grades come before my stories, but I promise that I will update before i go on holiday to Florida for two weeks on March 4th, which story I update, I haven't decided yet and I know that after my exams have finished then I can start up a normal updating routine again. but untill then, I hope you enjoyed my writing so far and I look forward to writing soon hopefully.

T.C xox


End file.
